This is the Mafia
by Plain Berry
Summary: This is the mafia, Kyoya. It would be truly heart wrenching to know that I could have seen you one last time before you died. So, that's why I come here: to say my last farewell because it could truly be my last. D18. One-shot for contest.


This is the Mafia

Summary: This is the mafia, Kyoya. It would be truly heart wrenching to know that I could have seen you one last time before you died. So, that's why I come here: to say my last farewell because it could truly be my last. D18. One-shot for contest. Please read and review, but no flames!

A/N: Dino pairing contest entry for thePeekaBoo, but it's being held in Dior Crystal's forum. Round one: DinoHibari with a prompt being "last farewell".

Man, I thought I had more time to write, but because of midterms and miscalculating the time I had, I sort of rushed this! But I'm actually surprised on how fast the plot came to me. When I first read the prompt, I thought about a romance/tragedy story, but somehow the whole "saying goodbye just because they live in different continents" came into my mind.

Disclaimer: ...I'm not cool enough to be Amano Akira...

Date Started: March 27, 2010

* * *

This is the Mafia

Kyoya Hibari hates Italy.

He hates how the streets are full of camera flashing herbivores that have to take a picture of anything in sight, including him. He hates how the business he usually has to attend to usually involves a large crowd. He hates how he's never allowed to bite the herbivores nor the crowds to death. He hates how the noodles are called "pasta" and are usually mixed with some kind of creamy sauce.

"Kyoya!"

But most of all: he hates how Dino Cavallone, tenth generation Cavallone boss and his long term even before it was legal boyfriend, can ruin his best/leaving day in Italy by showing up before he boarded the Vongola's private jet just to say his final goodbye.

"I don't care what you say, I'm biting him to death," Hibari muttered to Tsuna, who just gave a defeated nod. With narrow eyes, Hibari turned around and walked towards the Italian native. "What are you doing here Cavallone? Don't you have an alliance meeting with an other family?"

"Yeah, but I ended it early just so I can say goodbye!"

The cloud guardian scowled at the given reason.

"We already said our farewells."

"Well then, this will be our last farewell!" The blonde retorted with a smile.

Hibari rolled his eyes at the overused line. Sure, after the four years, he was used to Dino's seemingly everlasting affection, but the man already has too many times to say goodbye and this shouldn't be one of them.

There's the solemn "Good luck and be safe. I love you, goodbye," when Hibari has a mission.

There's the cheerful "Bye, Kyoya! See you tonight!" when they're visiting each other, but have to part ways because of a meeting or what not.

There's the somewhat loving "Buonanotte, amore mio** (1)**," when they're in each others' arms, about to fall asleep, and Dino thinks he can score again by using one of the most romantic languages in the world.

There's the borderline dramatic "Goodbye Kyoya! I wish we didn't have to part ways, but I will assure you we'll meet again!" when either one of them is going back to their country.

Of course they meet again. A couple hours later, when Hibari is about to leave Italy to go back to Japan, Dino comes and says his last farewell, which consisted of "Farewell and have a good flight, see you soon. I love you."

"This is ridiculous," the tonfa wielder, who was going to actually wield his tonfas soon if his boyfriend doesn't let go of him, declared in his usual stern and irritated voice. "You're just repeating what you always say in your farewells. What's the use of always coming here? Especially since you had to cut off an alliance meeting short just to come."

_It's also ridiculous because the warmth of your touch and voice only wants me to stay longer,_ Hibari added, mentally.

Hibari could see that the current Cavallone boss was taken aback by the comment for a moment, but his surprised expression quickly morphed into one of content as he smiled and gently pushed Hibari's chin up to make them see eye to eye.

"What if that alliance meeting never came through and they attacked my family or yours? This is the mafia, Kyoya. You can be the strongest guy out there, but still die in a blink of an eye. And it would be truly heart wrenching to know that I could have seen you one last time before you died. So that's why I come here: to say my last farewell because it could truly be my last."

* * *

Dino Cavallone loves Japan.

He loves how it's full of wide eyed tourist that are just as amazed as he. He loves how the only business related thing he has to do there is to see his "little brother", the tenth generation Vongola boss. He loves how most of their pasta takes form of noodles and are in soup and whatnot.

"Bucking horse."

But most of all: he loves how Kyoya Hibari, tenth generation Vongola cloud guardian and boyfriend of four years, has started to brighten his worst/leaving day in Japan by showing up before he boarded the Cavallone's private plane just to say goodbye.

"Told you he'll show up," Ivan gloated as Romario and Bono handed him some Euros.

"Kyoya!" Dino smiled, rushing towards the Japanese native.

The turtle owner embraced his lover before either of them could say anything else. Ever since he explained the reason behind his "last farewells", the bird owner has been more vocal on his goodbyes.

Instead of hearing "Why are you telling me this?" and a dial tone whenever he tells Hibari an upcoming meeting with an other family, he hears "Make sure to have one of your men accompany you or else they'll see how truly inept you are without them."

Instead of a simple nod before they part ways and meet again that night, he hears a mumbled "Bye. You better come by tonight."

Instead of getting jabbed in the stomach with his elbow, the raven haired opts to look at him menacingly and say "I don't care how romantic that language is suppose to be, I'm sleepy so we're not doing it again! Goodnight!" when Dino just wants to say goodnight to his lover in a special way.

Although Hibari still leaves a note with the word "Farewell" next to Dino the day he has to go back to Italy, it's okay because the blonde sees him later that day. When he's about to board the plane, the Vongola cloud guardian now shows up to give his last farewell.

And even though this goodbye is just as short as the others, Dino knows that the reason behind this one makes it special.

"Come to say your last farewell I see!" Dino beamed, once he let go of Kyoya.

The younger of the two narrowed his eyes and looked at the ground in obvious embarrassment.

"Well, this is the mafia."

* * *

Date Ended: March 30, 2010

1: According to three online translators, it means "Goodnight, my love" in Italian... Although Hibari thinks it means something else.

A/N: Yesterday, even though I thought it was very short, my computer said I had over a thousand words... or so I thought, until I noticed it said that I had over a thousand characters and around four hundred words so I had to extend and sort of re-write the whole thing in one day (although I got to keep the basics of the story, now it's around 1,004 words!) and now I'm tired and hoping I didn't miss the deadline since my time zone is like a day behind the person holding it....

I hope you enjoyed reading it though! Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
